Obliviate
by sarabanara97
Summary: Waking up next to a man you have no recollection of falling asleep next to is always terrifying. Especially so if it's your childhood bully, especially if you're suddenly slingshot 13 years into the future, and especially if you can't remember those 13 years. This is what happened to Elvie Harmon, a bright witch, best friend to the Golden Trio, and now, Draco Malfoy's wife?
1. Chapter 1

Elvie's POV

First it was Hermione and Ron, now a year later, Ginny and Harry. All of my friends have gotten married, it seems I was the one who was destined to be forever alone.

Merlin, even Looney Lovegood was married with twins on the way. Not that I don't adore Luna of course.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my friends to death, but being the third wheel has gotten old. Now, I am only 20, so I have time, but, I was just so lonely. It's not that I didn't want to find someone, I've been trying to get dates since I was 15, but now, with everyone getting married, it almost seemed hopeless.

I sat in my chair by Ginny's vanity, doing her makeup while her mother fussed over her hair. Harry and Ginny had planned the wedding in less than 3 months, and now, today was the day. I was her maid of honor, and my flowy lavender dress brushed the floor whenever I moved.

"Ow mum!" Ginny protested as Mrs. Weasley pulled, brushed, and twisted Ginny's long red hair into an intricate bun.

"Sorry dear, it just has to look perfect" Mrs. Weasley said, putting in a few bobby pins.

I laughed softly, "Nervous?" I asked Ginny as she closed her eyes and I brushed a light brown eyeshadow onto her lids.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked with a nervous chuckle, "I'm marrying the boy who lived!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, today will be the best day of your life, I know it" I told Ginny, she smiled and opened her eyes.

"I know" Ginny told me, "I love Harry more than anything".

I smiled, but felt a twinge of pain run through me, I'd never had anything like that. My school years were full of frizzy hair, acne, and constant torture from the Slytherin prince himself, Draco Malfoy.

While my acne was gone, my teeth were straight, and I found a potion perfect for my hair, no one seemed to be interested.

"Alright" I said, finishing off Ginny's makeup with a soft pink lipstick, "Ready?".

The wedding was perfect, I thankfully did not trip in my tall silver heels, and Ginny was practically glowing the entire time.

After the wedding Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were interviewed by the Daily Prophet and I stayed behind at the burrow to help with setting up the reception.

There were tons of food, alcohol, a huge cake, and even a live band. Only the best for Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Wow, that's odd, Ginny Potter, now I'm going to have to get used to that.

I'd pulled the bobby pins out of my hair and let my auburn, curly hair fall down my back, and changed out of the long dress into a shorter baby pink one that I absolutely loved.

When everything was finally set up the bride and groom were arriving, so we all stood outside the tent cheering, crying, and shouting as they came inside.

Now, the real fun would begin.

The night was full of dancing, drinking, and eating. Ron got plastered, much to Hermione's dismay, so they left early. Now it was just me, sitting at the table watching Harry and Ginny dance, completely in love, not caring about anything else.

I'd honestly leave if I could, but I promised Molly I'd help clean up after, so I was stuck here.

When the dancing was done, and the food was gone, we all headed outside the tent to watch the Potter's take their leave, they were going to Italy for their honeymoon, and I knew Ginny was extremely excited.

I said goodbye to the happy couple, "You looked absolutely beautiful today Ginny, I told you it would be great!" I said, squeezing Ginny tightly, she squeezed back. "Now, have fun, but not too much!" I said, giving her a knowing look. She only laughed as I gave Harry a quick hug, and then descended back into the tent, sighing at the mountain of plates and cups scattered about.

I worked fast, doing my part in my cleaning as I hauled tray after tray of dishes into the burrow to be washed, and after that I folded all the table cloths, blew out all the candles, and helped Ginny's brothers carry in the wedding gifts.

When I was finally done, I trudged upstairs to my guest room at the burrow, Molly was letting me stay the night thank Merlin, I was way too exhausted to head back to my lonely flat.

After changing into a pair of cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt, I brushed my teeth, threw my frizzy hair up, scrubbed away my makeup and finally crawled into bed.

While this day was incredibly happy, I couldn't help but feel sad, maybe it was just my destiny to be alone.

I went to sleep dreaming of wedding dresses and a happy life.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning I still felt exhausted, not to mention sore, must be from all the walking back and forth to the burrow and the tent.

Things felt a bit different though, like the bed sheets, they were, silky?

I'm pretty damn sure that the Weasley's don't own silk sheets, but, I was pretty out of it last night so who even knows.

Shaking off that weird feeling I decided I might as well get up, Molly probably needs more help cleaning up. Merlin knows it's going to take days to really clean up everything.

As I made to get up, I realized I was being held down, held down by a pale arm that was wrapped around my waist to be exact. I froze, there was sure as hell not a man in my bed when I went to sleep last night.

Had someone drugged me? Cursed me?

I followed the arm up to whoever was curled up behind me and nearly screamed. Draco Malfoy.

At least, I think, he looked older, his hair whiter and he looked as if he'd aged a few years, but still had that Malfoy charm to him.

I looked around the room, I wasn't in the burrow either.

Malfoy stirred behind me and I struggled to get out of his grip, finally I did, jumping out of the bed.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Malfoy sat up in bed as he smiled, "What's got into you darling?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer. Darling? Usually it's more like "freak" or "half-blood".

"Why the hell are you in my bed Malfoy, and where am I?" I asked, stepping back from the bed.

The smile dropped from Malfoy's face, "Malfoy? What are you talking about?" he asked, reaching for my arm.

I jumped back, "Get away from me! I want to go home!" I shouted, Malfoy stood up from the bed and walked towards me, but I walked backwards until my back hit the wall.

"I said stay away Malfoy!" I said, holding my hand out to the stop the man from walking towards me any further.

An angry expression, one I'd recognize anywhere, came onto Malfoy's face, "Fine, whatever, let me know when you get over this little fit" Malfoy said before suddenly turning, opening the door to the room and leaving, slamming the door shut behind him.

I stood there in shock, it's not my fault he suddenly just kidnapped me or something and decided to cuddle me.

Still standing against the wall, I took in my surroundings more clearly. I was in a bedroom, the white carpet was plush against my bare feet, and a warm breeze came in from the open balcony doors, which had white curtains blowing slightly in the wind.

A large bed was the focus of the room, the sheets were white and silky, while the comforter was a silver color with shiny silver designs. The whole room seemed to be white or silver, the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the fireplace across from the bed, the nightstands on either side of the bed, and the plush looking couch in the corner of the room.

It was all so beautiful, but one question was still burning in my mind, why was I here?

I caught sight of myself in the mirror next to a door, presumably the loo, and I gasped.

I was wearing a short, dark emerald green nightgown with black lace trim, but that wasn't all, I myself looked so different.

My body wasn't so skinny anymore, I'd filled out, curves in all the right places, my breasts even looked bigger.

My skin was clear and smooth to the touch, my curly auburn hair was longer, to the middle of my back and so smooth, it looked like it belonged to a model or actress.

I'd looked like I'd aged, just like Draco had, had I? How old was I? Was this some sort of weird dream?

Grabbing a robe that matched my nightgown I slipped it on before creeping over to the door and opening it quietly.

The hallways were bright and open, portraits lined the hallway all the way to a staircase that led to what I assumed was the first level of the house I suppose.

I followed the hallway towards the staircase, each painted portrait was of a Malfoy, Draco's ancestors. His grandparents, parents, him and his parents, just Draco, the last one, closest to the stairs, made me stop though.

It was of Malfoy and I, I had no recollection of when it was painted, but unlike the other ones, we were both smiling. I sat in a chair, wearing a beautiful red dress while Malfoy stood behind me, dressed in a very handsome suit. Malfoy's hand rested on my shoulder, and my hand rested atop his.

It was very lovely photo, but that's not what made me stop, in the photo, I seemed to be, pregnant? No, that can't be, but the unmistakable bump beneath my dress made me believe otherwise.

Merlin, what's happened to me?

Creeping down the staircase, I passed dozens of framed photos of Malfoy and I, the Malfoy family, my parents, me, Harry, Hermione and Ron at Hogwarts our 3rd year. My suspicions from earlier were soon proved right when I spotted a certain photo.

It was of Malfoy and I once again, but this time, there were two younger children with us, the older one, a boy, had pale blonde hair just like Malfoy, but my smile and my hazel eyes, but otherwise, was practically a carbon copy of Draco. The younger child, also a boy, had my curly hair and Malfoys steel gray eyes, he was rather adorable I had to admit.

Oh god, there was no way in hell I would _ever _do something with Malfoy that could result in having a child with him, two children none the less, the thought alone was making me sick. The boys looked to be no older than seven and a year old in this photo, but who knows how long ago it was taken.

Continuing my descent down the stairs I finally reached the bottom and I could hear voices, but couldn't really tell who they belonged too, but I followed them anyway.

I followed the voices to a large, open kitchen, Hermione, at least, I think it was Hermione stood at the island talking to three young children sitting at the island, I recognized two from the photograph, the young blond boy seemed to be about ten know, while the curly haired one could have been three.

The other child was one I did not recognize, she had wild brown curly hair, a freckled face, and soft brown eyes.

"Oh" Hermione suddenly said, "you're up".

I could only stand there in shock, making Hermione step towards me, I then realized she was holding a little boy at her hip, probably just a year old.

"El, are you alright?" she asked, coming over to me. "Were you and Draco fighting? He stormed out pretty quickly as I came in".

"Mummy, mummy! Aunt Mione said we could go to Diagon Alley!" the young curly haired boy told me, bouncing in his seat and giving me an excited smile.

_Mummy? Draco and I?_

My head started to spin and with a crash, I fell to the floor, my world turning black.


End file.
